warriorscatsandclansfandomcom-20200214-history
FrostClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a FrostClan cat. In FrostClan.... Leopardclaw padded around camp. ☾IceWish☽ 00:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstar said "We need more cats in our Clan..." (Really!) [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 00:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (I know, but getting more users takes lots of time) Leopardclaw nodded in agreement. (What to affilitate with my wiki?) ☾IceWish☽ 00:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (Sure, thanks! Lovin' the siggie! =D) Frozenstar daydreamed of having kits of her own. Keep dreaming...''she thought. The day was nice, not to hot nor cold. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 00:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Leopardclaw went out hunting. He caught several mice. ☾IceWish☽ 00:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) He droped the mice by the freash kill pile and padded off to his den. ☾IceWish☽ 06:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstar sighed. "I guess it's about time to get some fresh-kill now..." She padded into the permafrost forest. The frost clinged to the pine trees like cold kits on their mother. ''How odd. It's not cold at all and the frost stays... (They do not know what permafrost is XD) [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 06:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Icewillow bounded around camp. She was always in a good mood. ☾IceWish☽ 06:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) TigerClan huffed around the medicine den, restocking herbs. I need dock, catmint and yarrow. he thought [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 16:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (TigerClan?) She sat down to eat a mouse. ☾IceWish☽ 18:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (It was auto-correct, I meant Tigerstripe XD) Frozenstar declared that today was the quietest day she'd ever experienced. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 20:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (Nah :P) A rabid bear charged into camp. ☾IceWish☽ 20:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (Well, not anymore! Should I kill Frozenstar? She is kind of boring...XD) The cats lunged forward. Frozenstar tried to lash him out of camp, to unclaimed territory. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 20:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (It's up to you :) )Leopardclaw watched the fight from his den. ☾IceWish☽ 20:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The sight of the bear turned Firepaw's blood cold.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:40, July Willowheart ran desperately to help her leader.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) The bear raced out of camp for some random reason. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] Snowfeather went to the border, her unborn kits making her slow. She hoped she wasn't late. She sighed with relief when she saw Leafwhisker at the border. (he doesn't know about the kits yet) 19:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snowfeather purred and brushed against Leafwhisker. "Um, Leafwhisker... I want to tell you something..." 19:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "I.. I don't know how to put this..." Snowfeather paused. "I-I'm expecting kits" 19:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snowfeather's pelt prickled. "We can't see each other for a while..." 19:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snowfeather sighed and breathed in Leafwhisker's scent. "Me too." 20:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snowfeather returned to camp and laid down in the nursery. Who would take in her kits? (Nobody has to if tey don't want to) 20:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (just make a queen, and go from there) Frozenstar licked her paws. Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'''' 17:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC)'' Firepaw went hunting. "Is there anything I can do?" Willowheart asked Frozenstar.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 20:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, please lead a hunting patrol to Icyrocks." Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'''' 22:42, August 25, 2012 (UTC)'' "I'm on it" Willowheart replied.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 02:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardstorm looked over at Snowfeather. He wondered who's kits she was expecting. 16:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit yawned. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 00:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstar walked around. ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 00:58, October 8, 2012 (UTC) moonkit tacled Fuzzykit. because she thought she was an enemy Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 21:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" Yipped Fuzzykit and ran from her, "can't catch me!" 21:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) moonkit ran after her and saw she was fuzzykit. come back! yelled moonkit Fuzzykit hid behind Ravenkt. ___ Ravenkit wondered why Fuzzykit was behind him. 21:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) moonkit ran near Ravenkit and CRASH "yay i found you fuzzykit." Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 21:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Aww man!" said Fuzzykit. Ravenkit just walked away, low and slow. Fuzzykit pounced on Moonkit. 21:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) moonkit said that was a fun game meowed moonkit"Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:10, October 13, 2012 Fuzzykit lied down 22:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) whats wrong said moonkitCinderpelt1234 (talk) 23:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "I'm just tired," panted Fuzzykit. 23:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) well i am going to get a drink because we did a lot of fast running meowed moonkit "Ok I' ll go with you," Fuzzykit said. 23:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) hi fuzzykit said moonkit later do you want to play tag. you can hide but not behind other catsCinderpelt1234 (talk) 15:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (Please use proper grammar, it's hard to read your posts) Frozenstar noticed a large, fluffy tail... ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 15:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit noticed it too... 19:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) She stalked closer. ��Silverfang��''Happy Halloween!'' 19:16, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit followed. 02:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan